fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons (Sonic Heroes Legacy)
Backstory Demons are malevolent spirits composed of negative chaos energy; led by the incarnation of evil and destruction, Armageddon, they scour the universe devouring the souls of mortals while conquering entire planets at the same time. Causing all sorts of pain, suffering, and chaos in the name of their lord and master. As beings composed of the most powerful form of energy in existence, they generally have similar traits and powers; but to varying degrees of effectiveness depending on how much. They reside in the nether realm, a parallel dimension that's supposed to serve as a prison for wicked souls; and it did, until Armageddon was sentenced there by his brother for his blatant disregard for life, balance, and lack of restraint. He eventually conquered it and escaped leading a legion of demons on the warpath against all of existence for what his brother did. Until his brother caught up with him again, sealed him away inside planet Mobius, and wiped out most of the demons he led. Demons come in many shapes and sizes with varying levels of power to boot; and based on these factors, the average demon is categorized into a specific group; these groups are: * Scouts: The weakest class of demons, scouts are tasked with gathering intelligence as well as collecting souls for their superiors. Small and relatively frail compared to other demons, they rely on their cunning to get by. They go through a cycle of possessing and consuming souls repeatedly until they evolve into a Demon Trooper, a scout's chaos energy level caps off below 1. * Troopers: Speedy foot soldiers who overwhelm their opposition with hit and run tactics, using their supernatural speed to avoid damage and connect vicious counterattacks. When enough energy is obtained, they either become a giant or a chief with the former being more likely. A trooper's level ranges from 1 to 4. * Chiefs: Taking on leadership roles are the Demon Chiefs, each one in command of hundreds to thousands of other demons. Chiefs love to fight, they often pride themselves on their combat skills and will challenge others to death matches to prove it. One can usually tell the difference between a trooper and a chief by their horns, size, and tattoos. Through special means, a trooper can evolve into this class of demon, their level can reach from 5 to 7. * Giants: Massive, brutish demons known for their incredible strength and endurance; though they are supremely strong, they're much slower than troopers, having sacrificed their speed for power and thus focus more on punishing counterattacks using their sturdy bodies to tank damage. This allows them to catch opponents more easily, and follow up with a devastating barrage of ultra powerful attacks. Their level goes from 5 and 6. * Titans: Being the amalgamation of hundreds to trillions of demons, titans are among the most powerful demons in the world. Mountainous in size, it's safe to say their strength is ridiculous; a single titan can casually nuke large islands, and with a little effort can destroy a planet. They have an interesting way of fighting, given their size they are not very fast but with their enormous power they can cause damage indirectly; furthermore they can manipulate various portions of their bodies to use for offense or defense to make up for their lack of efficient mobility. The sheer number of demons that make up their bodies would put them in a realm of power that is rarely seen. Despite the insane levels of power these groups possess this pales in comparison to their leaders, such as Apocalypse who possesses an even higher C.E.L. than the previously mentioned groups. Appearance and Personality Varies between demons. Personal Statistics Alignment: generally evil Name: Collectively known as demons Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: varied Age: unknown Classification: malicious spirits of chaos, demons Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C to 3-A | High 3-A to High 2-A | Low 1-C to 1-C | Low 1-C to High 1-C | High 1-C and beyond Powers and Abilities: * Demon Physiology: As spirits composed of chaos energy, their physical appearance is subjective at times; but they generally possess demonic attributes like horns, claws, fangs, tails, and wings. They're also capable of regeneration, shape-shifting, possession, and magic. As beings from the nether realm, they can also manipulate evil energies or hellish versions of natural elements like hellfire. * Supernatural Condition: Demons have unreal levels of strength and speed that are immeasurable by conventional means. Even scouts, who are among the weakest demons, can destroy planets with a single strike and move at the speed of light. * Reality Warping: Demons can use chaos energy to warp reality on various scales based on their power, knowledge and mastery of the skill they can do virtually anything. Attack Potency: Moon level to Universal (Despite their diminutive size, they pack a lot of power; enough to bust the physical matter in the universe causing relatively small collateral damage to time itself. They're kinda like small black hole generators.) | High Universal to High Multiversal (A single Chaos Emerald holds infinite power, with power comparable to 2 emeralds, some troopers are 5-D in terms of power.) | Low Complex Multiversal to Complex Multiversal (Giants are at least 6 dimensional with some reaching 8-D.) | Low Complex Multiversal to High Complex Multiversal (Chiefs usually range from 6-D to 9-D; with some even reaching 10 dimensional.) | High Complex Multiversal and higher (Depending on how many demons make them up, a titan can go from 11 dimensional to. . . "god forbid".) Speed: Immeasurable (Their speed can range from lightspeed to moving so fast they can travel through dimensions.) Lifting Strength: Class P to Universal (Depending on how strong the scout is, it can lift anything ranging from moon-sized objects to objects that weigh as much as the universe) | Infinite to Immeasurable (Can lift 4-D to 5-D objects.) | Immeasurable (Can lift 6-D to 8-D objects.) | Immeasurable (Can lift 6-D to 9-D, and even 10-D, objects.) | Immeasurable and higher (Can at least lift 11-D objects. With enough, they can lift 30-D objects.) Striking Strength: Moon Class to Universal (Scouts can hit with astronomical force, with few being capable of hitting with the force of the universe.) | High Universal to High Multiversal+ (Troopers are strong enough to hit with 4 to 5 dimensional levels of force.) | Low Complex Multiversal to Complex Multiversal (6-D to 8-D levels of strength are bestowed upon Giants.) | Low Complex Multiversal to High Complex Multiversa'''l (Chiefs have 6-D to 9-D and 10-D levels of strength.) | '''High Complex Multiversal and higher (As amalgamations of numerous demons, titans can strike with at least 11-D force.) Durability: Moon level to Universal (can withstand forces up to universal levels depending on how powerful they are.) | High Universal to High Multiversal (They can survive attacks that can destroy one or more universes.) | Low Complex Multiversal to Complex Multiversal (Giants are tough enough to tank 6-D to 8-D level attacks) | Low Complex Multiversal to High Complex Multiversa'''l (Chiefs can tank 6-D to 10-D attacks.) | '''High Complex Multiversal and higher (Titans can endure 11-D attacks and even more if there are enough demons that make them up.) Stamina: As long as they can replenish their energy reserves they are virtually inexhaustible. Range: depends on class Standard Equipment: As characters who can manipulate matter and energy in numerous ways, they can materialize any needed equipment at a moments notice. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: * Mystical or supernatural forces like other demons, wizards, or angels of some kind can oppose them. * As demons, they are vulnerable to divine forces. * They are vulnerable to sun light. * As beings of chaos energy, they are also vulnerable to that as well. Key: scout | trooper | giant | chief | titan Note: Chaos energy levels, CEL, are the Sonic Heroes Legacy equivalent of power levels from Dragon Ball Z, except the number displayed represents the number of Chaos Emeralds the individual's power is equal to; and since the emeralds each hold infinite power, being comparable to even one is a pretty big deal. Members Armageddon A name synonymous with evil, death, darkness, and destruction, legend has it that he is the most powerful demon in the multiverse; earning him the title of Demon King after conquering the nether realm. Right now he's sealed away sleeping off the last battle with his till he ready to fight again. In the meantime, his children will conquer the multiverse while he's away. Apocalypse A self-proclaimed king of chaos and one of the three Demon Triplets, the most powerful demons under Armageddon. Arrogant and unstable, he does everything on a whim; his rivalry with Draco led him to getting sealed away for 5 millennia. In one timeline he conquered Mobius and renamed it Darksyd. Despite his immense power, he is the weakest of the triplets. Deception A hero turned evil, he serves as Apocalypse's loyal right-hand man. He is a chief level demon with titanic levels of power, people in the Demon Slayer Organization have come to fear his very name. So much so that very few are willing to be in the same planet him. Cabara being one of those few crazy enough to attack him. Shade The first born of the Demon Triplets, he is by far the most powerful demon in existence. Obvious exceptions aside. He is a silent and powerful individual, but spends his time studying his enemy patiently waiting for the right time to strike. Like his father, he does not use his real name around others. Draco The youngest of the triplets, he is among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Despite being a member of the family he is not welcomed by his brothers; Shade ignores him and Apocalypse actively and repeatedly attacks. This may have led to his disappearance. Now the brothers are under order from their father to find him and bring him home alive; but where in the multiverse could he be? Trivia * Demons were introduced into the story to segue into the big boss we'd come to know as Apocalypse. * They also helped introduce a new in verse method of measuring power. Chaos Energy Levels. Pictures Category:Space-Time Users Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Group Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1